Nikt nie pomógł
by LillianaNova
Summary: Pozory mylą, ktos kto ma wszystko może naprawdę nie miec nic. Oto historia Bry(Bully) i jej przeżyc związanych z wieczną nieobecnoscią jej rodziców. UWAGA: JEST SCENA GWAŁTU! NIE CHCESZ, NIE CZYTAJ!


Piękny dzień, ptaszki spiewają, wszystko wydaje się w porządku i tak jest, jak na razie. Bra wychodzi z budynku szkoły i kieruje się w stronę Capsule Corp. Nie spieszy się jej, wie, iż w domu nie czeka na nią nic interesującego. Tata trenuje, mama ciągle przesiaduje w swoim laboratorium, a brat pewnie pracuje. 16-letnia dziewczyna zdecydowała, że na początek zajrzy do centrum handlowego, może są tam jakies przeceny, a później zajdzie do parku i trochę się zrelaksuje. I tak jest piątek więc rodzice nie będą źli, jak trochę później przyjdzie do domu. Jak pomyślała tak zrobiła.

Jest 19.00 niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna wraca do domu, zmęczona i rozczarowana. W sklepach nie było nic ciekawego więc tylko straciła cenny czas. Wreszcie dotarła do celu i zaczęła przeszukiwac torebkę aby znaleźć klucze. Nie zajęło jej to długo, szybko weszła do srodka. Zdziwiła się nikogo nie było, weszła głębiej i zauważyła karteczkę na lodówce.

„_Droga córeczko, ja, twój tata i twój brat jesteśmy na wyjeździe służbowym. Za trzy dni wrócimy."_

Dziewczyna przeczytała tą karteczkę i usiadła na krzesło obok niej. Dzis miała przełamac lody i powiedzieć cos ważnego swojej mamie.

- Zawsze jak tylko mam ci cos do powiedzenia ważnego, ciebie nie ma.- wyszeptała. Siedziała tak w zadumie przez dobre pół godziny gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie, że jeśli oni wyjechali ktoś musi ją pilnować. Jej źrenice się rozszerzyły kiedy zdała sobie sprawę co to znaczy. Yamcha ją pilnuje przez ten czas. Wiedziała co to znaczy. Pobiegła do swoje pokoju, usiadła na łóżku i wtuliła się w poduszkę. Czuła się jakby czekała na wyrok. Czas mijał, nie było słychać ani razu otwierania drzwi, jednak, to jej nie uspokoiło, wręcz przeciwnie wiedziała, że przyjdzie, wiedziała, że to zrobi, zrani ją znów. Przytuliła mocniej poduszkę, okropne wspomnienie wracały, było ich dużo. Wszystkie równie paskudne i bolesne. Bra siedziała tak jeszcze jakiś czas, kiedy to usłyszała przekręcanie kluczyka w drzwiach. Przesunęła się bliżej sciany i wtulona w poduszkę zamknęła oczy. Słyszała jak kręci się po domu, w tą i z powrotem. Jak tylko usłyszała jak wchodzi po schodach jej ciało zaczęło drżec. Czuła _**bezsilność.**_ Kroki zaczęły być coraz głosniejsze. Jest coraz bliżej. _**Bała się.**_ Dziewczyna myślała o swojej rodzinie, zawsze mówili, iż są zapracowani, trenują i, żeby przyszła później pogadać. Zawsze odprawiali ją z kwitkiem. Przecież, rodzina powinna się wspierać, pamiętała, że jak była dzieckiem jej tata mówił, iż zawsze będzie jej bronił,_** więc gdzie jest on teraz?**_ Jak mama mówiła, że jeśli będzie miała problem to niech przyjdzie, a ona jej wysłucha, _**czy dotrzymała słowa? **_Bra usłyszała jak dotarł na górę i kieruje się w stronę jej pokoju. Niebiesko-włosa była zdesperowana. Drzwi się otworzyły, w progu stanął Yamcha. Usmiechał się. Usmiech niby niewinny ale Bra znała ten wyraz tylko podchodził bliżej, dziewczyna ustawiała się w pozycji obronnej. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, zaczęła się szarpanina, jednak, wiadomo było, iż dziewczyna przegra, była o wiele słabsza od niego. Mężczyzna przytrzymywał jedną ręką jej nadgarstki, a drugą ją rozbierał. 16-latka próbowała walczyc lecz bezskutecznie, skończyło się na tym, iż uderzył ją z liscia dwa razy aby się uspokoiła. Bra zaczęła płakać wiedziała, że nie ma szans. _**Wiedziała, że nikt jej nie pomoże, nikt jej nie usłyszy.**_ Jak tylko była naga, Yamcha sciągnął spodnie i bokserki. Nie bawił się także w żadne gry wstępne. Od razu brutalnie i bez ostrzeżenia wszedł w nią. Dziewczyna przez cały czas płakała i krzyczała w agonii, jednak, _**nikt jej nie usłyszał, ani nikt jej nie pomógł.**_ Z każdą minutą pchał w nią mocniej. _**Chciała umrzec.**_ __Kiedy skończył, ubrał się i zostawił ją jakby nigdy nic. Bra nie miała siły aby wstać, jej ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa. Płakała, aż zasnęła.

Drugiego dnia ten sam scenariusz się powtórzył. Jednak, była nieco spokojniejsza ponieważ wiedziała, iż następnego dnia rodzice wrócą i to wszystko się skończy.

Jak tylko rodzina wróciła wszystko wróciło do normy, do czasu gdy nagle pewnego ranka rodzice powiedzieli jej, iż muszą znów jechać. Wtedy nie wytrzymała.

- NIGDY NIE MACIE DLA MNIE CZASU! OSTRZEGAM JEŚLI TERAZ WYJEDZIECIE JUŻ NIGDY WIĘCEJ SIĘ DO WAS NIE ODEZWĘ!- Bra wykrzyknęła i wybiegła z pokoju.

Jednak, Bulma i Vegeta nie za bardzo się tym przejeli, mówili, iż to tylko hormony buzują i nie trzeba się tym martwic. Jak tylko wyjechali znów się zaczęło , scenariusz się powtarzał. Bra nie miała sił, wszystko ją bolało, _**nikt jej nie słuchał. **_

Dzień przed powrotem do domu Bulma odebrała telefon, to pogotowie, Bra skoczyła z 15 piętrowego budynku, jej stan jest krytyczny. Vegeta z Tunksem byli przerażeni i wszyscy troje jeszcze tego samego dnia wracali do domu. Niestety, nie zdążyli się pożegnać, Bra zmarła dwie godziny później.

_**Nikt jej nie pomógł, nikt jej nie usłyszał,**_

_**Chciała umrzec,**_

_**Nigdy już się do nikogo nie odezwie.**_

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Nagle, podczas deszczowego dnia przyszła mi na myśl taka historia.**


End file.
